Tensor induction tools may increase the amount of information that may be gathered during logging. Tensor induction tools with one or more elements whose magnetic axes are disposed at an angle to the borehole axis, however, may experience a borehole-current effect. The borehole-current effect refers to current induced in the borehole that distorts measurements of current induced in the formation.